Honeybee Kisses
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: In a world drenched with rain, lovers come together. Ike and Marth celebrate the latest Brawl tournament in a hotel, realizing how much they truly need each other. Deep, heavy love reigns supreme!


Welcome to 'Honeybee Kisses'! I promised this project to a reader of mine, and so it shall be done! Before I begin, though, please allow me to explain something. This project will contain a boy/boy pairing. It will also contain a **lemon, **which features graphic intimacy between said couple. If you're the tiniest bit uncomfortable with either one of those aspects, please don't read my work! I would greatly appreciate it!

If you're familiar with my Smash work, and are wondering about 'Searchlight' or 'Surpass', please remember this. I have started a project in the Metal Gear Solid section, and it has stolen my heart. **I'm not speaking of 'Exhale', either. **XD It has pushed both 'Searchlight' and 'Surpass' to the back seats, so if you're waiting on either one of those adventures to speak up, you might be waiting a minute. The new MGS project of mine has completely stolen my heart! XD

In the meantime, though, if you've got requests for oneshots, I'd be more than happy to create them. As I am creating one _now! _So don't be afraid to ask for a favor. Go ahead! Drop me a couple **(boy/boy couple only) **and your wish will be my command!

* * *

**I don't like stories that depict rough-and-tough, hardcore guys as emotional characters.**

**I don't like stories that feature boy/boy couples.**

**I don't like it when characters fight for love.**

**I don't like romance of any sort. I think it's cheesy.**

**It's boring when characters express their feelings.**

**I think it's lame when characters develop deep friendships.**

**I'm only interested in stories that feature diehard adaptations of stories/characters.**

**If any of those statements apply to you, please don't read my work! Thank you!**

**If you're looking for an explicit, play-by-play lemon, then this won't be for you either. Seek out Midnight Crystal Sage. This mixes poetic language with realistic movements.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything _related to 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl', let alone Nintendo. If I could own anything, it would be Metal Gear Solid. Unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

Raindrops soaked the windows that led to the outside world. They kissed everything they touched, blessing the skies and even the ground itself. The world was blissful as rain danced about, laughing in its unique language of life. All hearts were light with merriment upon that particular day, basking in the fragrant radiance of the rainstorm. Whether they were inside or outside, all individuals of the Mushroom Kingdom were enjoying themselves. Drops of crystal were falling from the silvery heavens, giving them every reason to smile.

The environment could have been transformed into a flawless painting. It was a day of magic, pure and unbridled to be sure. Childlike innocence was out and about, even in the oldest of hearts. Visitors and denizens alike were smiling, cherishing their lives as the rain draped itself about their world. It would have been difficult to find a sour soul, in _any _establishment located within the Mushroom Kingdom. Raindrops were soaking the outside world, and hearts were dancing in a sea of merriment.

Brawl season had been initiated several weeks ago. A tournament had just been completed several hours prior to the rainstorm, filled with excitement-just as all of the others had been. Every contestant, whether they won or lost, walked away with the mentality of a winner. Lucario came out on top, striking down the most hardiest of opponents, but didn't rub it in anyone's face. He was never one for boasting, and enjoyed the execution of hearty hugs. Quite strange, considering he was a lone wolf upon his arrival. Befriending Ness and Lucas exposed his heart to light, though, and he eventually befriended all of the Smashers.

Now that the day's battles were won, all Smashers were off on their respective paths. Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina were sharing cups of tea in StarToad (a wildly popular café), Sonic the Hedgehog was conversing with lifelong friends, and Fox was strolling through Lumas Park with Falco Lombardi. Their relationship was a little complicated, due to its intensity. Wario once said: "it's hard to tell if they've got the hots for each other, or if they're totally drop-dead boring!". His words rang true, for they acted as if they were the closest of friends-but there was a lot more to their story. If one looked closely enough, they could easily assume that they were a pair of lovers. Fox and Falco would never admit it, of course, simply shrugging off the accusations, but the truth was out there. Somewhere.

Princess Zelda, who had become incredibly fascinated with one of the Kingdom's visitors, was in the midst of 'quality time'. She had become infatuated with Sigurd, a handsome pirate that decided to visit the kingdom on a whim. He, in turn, became enthralled with her, and the two of them quickly became close. It was odd to see the princess act with the mannerisms of a giddy schoolgirl, but no one could blame her. The pirate was an immensely beautiful male, with short black hair and intense brown eyes. Not to mention his attire. He wore simple yet elegant clothing, always putting on the aura of a young sovereign. Not the usual attire for a pirate, but it worked _perfectly _for him (in Princess Zelda's eyes). At the moment, the two of them were walking through the Star Conservatory-a place that enabled one to look upon the stars. **The perfect place for a first kiss.**

Solid Snake and Pit, two of the most popular Smashers of the season, were off in Dreamland. They weren't asleep, mind you. They were off in Kirby's Dreamland, staring at another garden of stars. Kirby had taken the opportunity to escort them, dearly wanting his friends to gaze upon his home. While a certain relationship was muddied, the relationship between Snake and Pit was crystal clear. As Lucario had done, Snake arrived with the mentality and esteem of a lone wolf. Lucario, of course, was his first friend-but the mercenary couldn't muster up the courage to speak with anyone else. Never the one to attend Smasher gatherings, he always kept himself huddled into a ball of fear. Link (always a helpful soul) joined forces with Pit to pry him open, while Ness and Lucas worked their magic on Lucario. While it was easier to pry Lucario open, it was **much **harder to pry open Snake. With a horrid past, and a stamp of disapproval on his own chest, he was fiercely reluctant to even _look _at anyone. Over the course of tremendously emotional events, however, his exposure to life's magic finally came about. Their story is one that could easily stand on its own, and would make an epic tale for the ages. Bowser said that Pit was a 'fireball of patience', in admiration of the angel's tolerance for Snake's reluctance. Situations became indescribably hard at times, but the angel pressed on-and eventually attained what he wanted, which was Snake's heart.

Kirby, who became Snake's second friend (without much difficulty, since the puffball couldn't really talk and just loved to be around everyone, even Bowser), rejoiced at their blossoming love-along with the other Smashers. He noticed Snake's desire to have Pit to himself for a moment, and decided to whisk them away to Dreamland. Perfect plan, evidenced by Snake's reaction to their arrival. Once they arrived, the mercenary instantly asked for the location of a hotel. It doesn't take a quarter of a brain to figure out what came next, especially if you take these elements into consideration: starlit skies, gentle raindrops, puffy white clouds, a dreamlike atmosphere, and soft melodies.

Another couple experienced their own rounds of difficulty. Their journey wasn't as thunderous as Snake and Pit's, but it came with its own epic proportions. The swordsman named Ike was much quieter than Snake used to be, which spoke volumes. He too refused to open himself up, and held a zero tolerance for those that plunged into smiles. A sordid past sat upon his back, and he dragged it around everywhere he went. It was against his own will, but he felt obligated to take it everywhere he went. And so he stamped his own seal of disapproval upon his chest. As they had done for Snake, every Smasher made passionate attempts to open him up-with three Smashers working at their hardest. Marth, Mario and Diddy Kong made daily attempts to attain a smile from him-but to no avail.

After a series of their own turbulent events, Marth and Ike finally came together. Just when Marth was ready to give up hope, and Ike contemplated forfeiting his Brawl contract, the two of them united. It had not been an easy journey for either one of them, but it was completed nevertheless-and both of them were overjoyed on a daily basis. Neither one of them skipped through daisies (Ike would have died, doing something like that), but their happiness was apparent. Even when they were just passing by each other, a simple smile conveyed their rapture. Bowser quickly grew tired of their 'sappiness', and wished for Ike to return to the way he once was. Wario, his dearest friend, followed suit in that opinion. The other Smashers were delighted, however, as they were for all couples. Fox and Falco were the exclusion to that, because everyone was pretty much doused in confusion over their situation.

Both swordsmen were inside of the Delfino Hotel, nestled near their fireplace. The rooms of the hotel were radiant, wondrously filled with the most luxurious of elements. No couple could ask for more inside of the Delfino Hotel. The hotel staff knew this, and was immensely proud of their establishment. Ike and Marth knew this, smiling with pure content. The two of them were near each other, as they constantly were, draped in a world of warmth-despite the rain that kissed the outside world.

"Second place isn't too much of a disappointment, I guess. Pushing myself aside, I thought Snake was a sure-fire candidate for the first-prize win. Wonders never cease, though."

With his head resting in Ike's lap, Marth peered up at the other swordsman with a smile. The Altean prince was incredibly beautiful, even likened to a goddess at times because of his silken features. His warm personality made things all the more better. "Come now," he said playfully, eyes twinkling with profound affection. "Surely you don't believe Lucario's a weak opponent! He can hold his own, you know!"

A scowl instantly sprouted on Ike's face. "I know that," he replied, looking as if he had accidentally inhaled one too many lemons. "But we _all _know Snake's strength. And he surpasses Lucario when it battleground techniques."

Marth rolled out of Ike's lap, glowing with the innocence of an energetic child. "I guess Snake was just too busy staring at his partner," he said casually. "You can't blame him, though. Pit pulled him out of a _lot _of gutters. Five, to be exact. All of them were pretty deep. And I must've pulled you out of quite a bit, if I can remember."

Alarmed by those words, Ike threw away his scowl in favor of a soft frown. Seeing this, Marth took both of his hands and cupped his face. As the warm flames danced in the fireplace, the Altean spoke to the other in a tender tone.

"Come now. Don't give me that face. I can't stand it when you're in pain, Honeybee."

A small smile broke out on Ike's face. It didn't extinguish the sadness completely, but it was a good start. His nickname 'Honeybee' was attained during a visit to the Honeybee Gardens, where Mario had once journeyed for treasures. The plumber had taken several Smashers, including Ike and Marth, on a sight-seeing tour of his most famous adventures. Ike, for a reason he couldn't really explain, took a great shine to the Honeybee Garden-and Marth just thought the honeybees were adorable. And so the name stuck.

Ike gazed into the other's eyes, warmth and affection flowing throughout his face. Rain pounded against their windowpane as they stared at one another, sharing a smile. The swordsman of Crimea was the first to break the silence, taking Marth's hands in his. "Do you know what you do to me?" he asked softly, each of his words kissing the other's lips. "Do you know the effect you have on me?"

Marth pretended to think on those words for a moment, then smiled. "Hm. Not really," he said with a shrug, eyes shining with mischief. "I never thought I had an effect on you."

The Crimean punched him in the shoulder for his sarcasm, then continued to speak. His voice was reminiscent of a blissful kitten's purr-soft, sweet and utterly happy. "You _do _have one on me, moron," he said, a broad smile spreading across his face. "And it's _powerful. _You calm me. You complete me. I am one when I am with you. Without you, I'd be alone."

Those words, coming from a stalwart swordsman, pierced Marth with conflicting emotions. They were words of passion, graced with the deepest appreciation-but also plagued with sadness. Ike had experienced a great deal of emotions throughout their journey, coming severely close to leaving the Brawl grounds. Smiling with a fusion of sadness and contentment, Marth sent his hands to stroke the other's face. At that contact, Ike practically began to purr. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sink into the other's warmth.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment, but then Marth broke the silence. "You complete me as well, Honeybee," he said, voice almost at the level of a whisper. "You fill me with a joy I cannot explain. Just being _near _you excites me."

At this point, Marth's voice was intoxicating. Finding it incredibly difficult to hold himself back, Ike brought the other into his arms. "I'm glad I decided to stay," he said softly, nuzzling his forehead against the others. His eyes fell upon the other's lips, saturated in hunger. Marth noticed this and began to tremble, melting deeper into the other's arms.

"And now that we're alone, I can show you something."

"What?" the Altean whispered, bearing the eyes of a hungry puppy. Ike cupped the prince's face and lovingly kissed his cheeks, enjoying the sight of crimson flames upon the Altean's face. He spoke, and his voice was laden with lust.

"Nothing much. Just my hunger."

Once again neither one of them said anything. Words weren't needed at that point, and couldn't even be executed. Ike drew the other into a searing kiss, hands caressing the Altean's quivering body. Deep, heavy moans tore out of their throats as they nuzzled against one another, their bodies rubbing against each other in a synchronized rhythm. Their hunger for each other increased by the second as memories resurfaced, reminding them of what they had almost lost.

Moaning, aching, pleading, Marth fell against the floor. Unable to lift his lips from the other's pair, Ike swept Marth into his arms and placed him upon their bed. Kisses contined to rain upon them as they held one another, accompanied by the sweet melody of rain and the tender warmth of a fireplace. Soft whimpers of rapture escaped from their shivering bodies as they kissed one another, knowing only each other-and nothing more.

Five minutes passed. Ike lifted his face from Marth's, only keeping his lips a centimeter away from the other's lips. Panting, he spoke with his voice still ablaze in a shower of desire. "Do you feel me?" he asked, face reddened from his recent excursion. "Do you feel how much I need you?"

Always a casual soul, Marth nodded with a laidback smile. His tone betrayed everything he was experiencing, however. He too had a reddened face, and was breathing heavily from the advent of happiness.

"Yes, I think so. You certainly need me a lot, don't you?"

Keeping his lips away from ecstasy was no longer an option. Ike replied as he showered the other in kisses, hands squeezing every achre of purebred joy. "I do," he whispered, words falling between kisses.

"I do. I _do _need you. I _want _you. I want you with me, always. Always."

Words fell out of availability once more. The two of them resumed falling through a world of kisses, caressing and fondling each other's bodies. Marth eventually glued his lips to the other's neck, biting and kissing while the other began to rip off his clothes. Breathing became heavy as they squeezed one another, always longing and never satiated.

Even the sound of his clothes being removed excited the Altean. It enabled him to know that his body would soon be exposed to the other's desires. Rocking against the other as a gentle wave, he shivered with guttural moans. The other's hands continued their work, while a set of lips continued to smother him in love. Both of their mouths met after the passage of several minutes, with Ike's tongue soaring into Marth's cavern.

Oh, how wondrous the Crimean's touches were. Laden with fire, they filled Marth with unfathomable happiness. And the touch of Ike's tongue heightened his elation. Not wanting the other to _ever _remove his tongue, he cupped the back of the other's head. The two of them rocked against one another in a sweet, steady rhythm, as Ike drank everything he could find within Marth's mouth. Marth quickly ripped off the other's clothes, and the two of them were exposed to the world's warm enchantment.

Even more seconds passed. Their rhythm increased in speed, resulting in Ike riding Marth in the manner of a horse jockey. Due to this, the depth of Marth's moans increased. They eventually transformed into cries of limitless joy. Thirty seconds of that passed, though, before the Altean's moans turned into whimpers. It took Ike a minute to notice this, completely lost in his own rapture, but once he did, he slowly brought himself to a halt. Marth appeared to be in pain, with his face conveying distress.

"What is it? I am hurting you?"

Panting like a dehydrated dog, it took Marth a moment to respond. "No," he whispered, once he found the ability to speak. "No, not at all. Not at all. You're…not…hurting…m-m-me."

With his moistened body glowing in the firelight, Ike adopted a look of confusion. "Then…what is it?" he asked tenderly, sending his hands to stroke the other's face. "Those sounds…they were completely different from before. You…you sound as if you're…in _pain."_

Smiling, Marth took the other's hands in his. "You're n-n-not, Honeybee," he assured the other warmly. "I'm just…I…I'm about to…"

A frown broke out on Ike's face. He dove into a kiss with the other, which lasted for five consecutive minutes. At the end of those five minues, though, the whimpers began anew. Ike became the embodiment of fear and confusion, pleading with the other for a clear answer. "I don't want to hurt you," he said firmly, still stroking the other's face. "And even if I'm not…just tell me. Just…let me know…if you're not ready for this."

At those words, Marth put on a scowl. He brought the other's face into his hands, kissed it several times, and then spoke with a snarl. Of course he wasn't angry at the other-just 'backed up', as Wario would put it.

"I…I'm about to…"

"_What?"_

"You…you do know what you're doing to _me, _right?"

Dangerously close to falling out of the mood, Ike deepend his frown. "I hope so," he replied, his voice rising a little higher than a whisper. Marth smiled lovingly at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Say you want me. Say you'll take me away from the world I once knew. Say you love me."

And just like that, Ike's fire was restored.

"Say you love me. Say my name. Talk to me, my beloved Honeybee. Talk to me. I need you just as you need me."

Once again in the presence of overpowering lust, Ike sent a rainshower of kisses upon the other's shivering frame. "I want you," he whispered into the other's ear, caressing the Altean's chest. "I want you. I need you. I love you."

Marth was undoubtedly happy, but looked as if there was a problem on his end. Straining to do an unknown task, he continued to beam into the other's face. "Say you'll keep me," he whimpered. "Say you'll _never _give me away."

Nuzzling his face against the other's shoulder, Ike spoke in a voice drenched in hunger. "I could _never _give you away," he replied. "You're all mine, all mine. All mine."

"Ike…oh Ike…"

Completely engulfed in rapture, Ike continued to kiss the other's body. Arms, legs, lips, cheeks, forehead, nipples-everything was taken, embraced and savored. Marth continued to whimper, allowing himself to fall further and further into unbridled bliss. Several seconds passed before he released a gasp, and was completely overwhelmed by embarassment. Ike brought himself to a halt, which didn't allievate his shyness.

Blushing with a shade that even surpassed the darkest cherry, Marth peered into the eyes of his lover. "I…I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered, looking at what had occurred-and was _still _occurring. "I…I tried to w-w-warn you, but-"

He couldn't speak for the next ten minutes, due to Ike's lips. And the event he had been afraid of continued to happen, without the reaction he expected to receive. Once the kiss was broken, Ike looked upon him in a fusion of mirth and disbelief.

"Is _that _what you were afraid of?"

Looking as sweet as a bashful puppy, Marth nodded. "I'm _so _sorry, love. I…I tried to tell you."

"Don't apologize again. Not again. You don't need to. You can come all you want. All you want. You're mine, and I love you. Every last bit of you."

"Ike…Ike, I…th-th-thank you…"

Unable to understand why the Altean was afraid of the natural result of arousal, Ike smothered him in kisses with a smile. "You're cute," he said, nose brushing against the other's. _"Too _cute. Amazingly cute."

"No I'm not…" Marth whimpered, still blushing. But at least he was smiling.

"Yes you are. And here's something else. I'm about to pour myself all over you. You're just too cute for me to hold myself back."

"Honeybee…"

"What is it _now, _love?" Ike asked, preparing himself for ascent.

"I…I…I wish you'd…"

* * *

"**Hey! Where are my cream puffs?! I asked specifically for Red Hot Cream Puffs! Who ate 'em all?!"**

As Bowser unleashed his newest temper tantrum, a flock of purple Pikmin ran towards their captain-with a certain bag of treats.

Well, at least _some _people were happy.

* * *

-This, by far, is the BEST Smash fic I've written. It kicks 'Surpass' and 'Searchlight' (even though I think 'Searchlight' is adorable) to the curb.

Who wants more Ike/Marth? Who wants another boy/boy fic to come to light? I'll be more than happy to write it, especially because of the way _this _turned out!

Notes: Delfino Hotel is a place from my own imagination, settled in the _real _Delfino Plaza.

Sigurd is a character from 'Suikoden IV', an RPG for the Playstation 2.

Lumas Park was inspired by Princess Rosalina's friends, who are Lumas stars (Super Mario Galaxy).

Once again: if you're waiting on 'Surpass' and 'Searchlight' updates, don't dunk yourself under water. That'll be a **huge **mistake. However, I'll be more than delighted to create oneshots such as this. XD

Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
